


Kiss Me

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning Cuddles, cheesy af, collar bone kisses, morning fluff, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: Submitted by inklingdancer on tumblr: the first light of dawn, clean sheets, kisses on collarbones (from nosebleedclub)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote Timkon in a while and decided I'd try and get back into the habit.

Tim squinted his eyes against the the light flooding from the window, penetrating his eyelids. The smell of lavender flooding his nostrils as he buried his face into this pillow to escape it. It took a few moments of wondering why his black out curtains were drawn back before a pair of strong arms pulled him closer, his bedmate’s face nuzzling into his neck presumably to hide from the light, to remember he wasn’t in the Manor.

He wasn’t even in Gotham. Tim still wasn’t sure how Kon had managed to talk him into coming to the small town in _Kansas_ of all places for a few days of supposed ‘rest and relaxation’. Not only that but he wasn’t really sure _Bruce_ had gone for it. But here he was, lying in a bed that only barely fit two people (Tim was sure the only way it did was because he was just a little smaller than Conner), clean sheets that Ma Kent had brought up just for Tim’s visit stretched across it and Conner Kent doing his best impression of an octopus wrapped around him. Turning (or rather, struggling to turn, apparently Kon forgot his super strength to a point when he was tired) in his boyfriend’s arms and was greeted with a lazy grin.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He said, rubbing his nose with Tim’s only to be pushed back a little.

“Your breath is less than super at the moment, Kon.” He grumbled, shifting to burying his face in his chest to hide from the light that was continuing to creep in and illuminate the room. “The sun isn’t fully up, its not morning.”

Kon’s shook with poorly hidden laughter as he played with Tim’s hair.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, would you like me to wake you again at noon?”

“Yes.” He huffed.

“ _Tim_.”

“Better yet, turn off the sun.” He nuzzled his collar bone, earning a satisfied little hum in return.

“That would be a little counter-productive for me, wouldn’t it?” Kon kissed his temple. If he was honest, he loved this side of Tim. Tired, affectionate, tactless…though if he thought about it, that was Tim normally, he just seemed a little more so when he had just woken up. He was caught off by the feeling of chapped lips on his collar bone. Apparently Tim was done with the conversation. Kon ran his fingers through his hair, humming as he trailed kisses across his collar bone and up the half-Kryptoian’s neck. When kisses turned into teasing nips, Kon rolled over his boyfriend. He stayed there a moment, taking in the sight beneath him.

Tim’s dark hair spread out across the pillow. He needed a hair cut but Kon would be damned if he was going to be on to tell him that. The gold light coming in through the window made the pale skin that wasn’t covered up by the shirt he had stolen from Kon (and Rao be damned if that didn’t do something for him) almost glow. In that moment Kon decided for maybe the millionth time that Tim Drake was the most beautiful creature on the entire planet.

The Boy Wonder cocked an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

“Do you have something better to do, hayseed? Chickens to feed, maybe?”  
  
“Just shut up and kiss me.” 


End file.
